Vencendo Batalhas
by Nandda
Summary: Depois da guerra, Hermione ainda tem uma difícil batalha: conquistar Snape.Fic escrita para o AO do site Snapetes.


**Autor(a) : **Nandda  
**Presenteada: **Pri (Marie Verlaine)  
**Beta Reader: **Fer Porcel  
**Classificação: **Livre  
**Spoiler: **EdP  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens são da J. K. Rowling, eu peguei emprestado só para me divertir e não vou ganhar dinheiro algum com eles.  
**Resumo: **Depois da guerra, Hermione ainda tem uma difícil batalha: conquistar Snape.  
**Nota: **Fic escrita para o Amigo Oculto do site "Snapetes – Trocando segredos na madrugada"

**

* * *

**

**VENCENDO BATALHAS **

PARTE I

A guerra chegou ao fim, Voldermort finalmente foi derrotado e Hogwarts reabriria suas portas. Severo Snape foi absolvido pelo assassinato do Prof. Dumbledore e voltou para a escola, assumindo seu antigo cargo de mestre de Poções. Ele nunca imaginou que voltaria àquele lugar, não depois de tudo o que acontecera. Mas a verdade é que aquela era a sua casa, o seu lugar, e ele teria de retornar e enfrentar todas as suas lembranças.

Mas ele não foi o único que voltou, o Trio de Ouro também retornara à Hogwarts para completar os estudos interrompidos. Por mais que os mal entendidos estivessem resolvidos, mesmo eles tendo ajudado a livrar-se da prisão, ainda era bastante difícil para ele encarar o filho de Tiago Potter, não ter seu ódio refletido no filho de seu inimigo de escola e também nos amigos dele, mesmo eles tendo permanecido tão próximos durante o período em que ele teve que se esconder na sede da Ordem.

E tinha sido lá, no Largo Grimmauld, que ele se aproximara dela, a sabe-tudo irritante. Só que agora, ele já não a intimidava mais, não podia descontar-lhe pontos, e sua carranca já não lhe provocava nenhum terror. Ela, imprudente como toda grifinória, pensara que pudesse se aproximar, fazer amizade. Ele tentara se manter o mais afastado possível, mas com o tempo, não havia como não reparar o quão bem ela empregava toda sua inteligência para ajudar os amigos e demais companheiros de guerra. Ficava cada vez mais fascinado ao observar a forma como ela usava tão bem suas habilidades adquiridas pelos anos de estudos. Não pode deixar de se contentar em ver que seus esforços em ensinar um bando de cabeças-ocas, todos estes anos, não foram em vão. E de repente, ele notara que a Srta. Granger havia deixado de ser a intragável sabe-tudo e se tornara uma bruxa inteligente, forte, poderosa e bela.

Ficava cada vez mais difícil ignorar o crescente sentimento que nutria pela jovem. Mas era consciente de que deveria abafá-lo: ela era sua aluna, tinha idade para ser sua filha, e um relacionamento com ela era só o que faltava para enterrar de vez sua reputação. Sentia-se ridículo: uma garota como ela jamais teria os mesmos sentimentos por ele. Esperava que com o retorno às aulas ela se afastasse, mas ela insistia em oferecer-lhe sua amizade, e nem mesmo dezenas de pontos descontados fizeram-na desistir de se aproximar do temido mestre.

Como que vendo suas preces atendidas, o ano letivo terminou e ficaria livre do Trio de Ouro, inclusive da bela sabe-tudo. Mas como se a vida quisesse lhe pregar uma peça, ela retornara, agora como professora de Transfiguração, uma posição inconvenientemente igual à dele.

E lá estavam os dois, sentados um ao lado do outro durante o café da manhã no primeiro dia de aulas. Hermione era só sorriso, e como aquele sorriso o perturbava, como ele desejava ao menos uma vez ser a razão de um desses sorrisos. Ela tentava se aproximar dele, puxar conversa, mas ele sempre respondia com palavras curtas e secas.

Ao contrário dele, os outros professores pareciam bastante contentes em rever Hermione. Seus amigos decidiram fazer o curso para aurores, esperavam que ela os acompanhasse, mas depois de uma guerra, ela já não sentia nenhuma vontade de caçar bruxos das trevas. A escola havia terminado, mas não a sua paixão pelo conhecimento, e que lugar seria melhor para ela trabalhar que Hogwarts? Mas ela precisava ser honesta consigo mesma, sabia que esse não era o único motivo de seu retorno, voltara por ele. Estava disposta a conquistar o coração de seu antigo mestre. Sim, embora muitas pessoas duvidassem, ela tinha certeza que ali havia um coração.

Ela sabia que a vida dele nunca tinha sido fácil, ele havia feito escolhas erradas, cometido atos terríveis, mas aquele coração, que ela sabia existir, o fizera querer voltar atrás e querer se redimir. Mas para tentar minimizar o mal que havia causado, ele se vira obrigado novamente a fazer coisas terríveis.

Hermione teria que enfrentar uma difícil batalha, talvez a mais difícil de sua vida, pois desta vez, todo o seu conhecimento acumulado dos livros e toda a sua habilidade com a varinha seriam inúteis. Ela teria que fazer um homem aprender a se perdoar, convencê-lo de que, por mais que ele esperasse morrer durante a guerra, ou ser condenado à Azkaban, ele permanecia vivo e livre, e que ele deveria aproveitar o que a vida lhe concedera, mesmo julgando-se indigno. Mas como o fazer entender que foram circunstâncias diferentes? Como o fazer acreditar que ele fizera o que era necessário ser feito, por mais cruel que tivesse sido?

* * *

PARTE II

Vários meses haviam passado, o ano letivo estava terminando, e Hermione começava a sentir-se tomada pelo desanimo e pelo cansaço. Ela sentia que estava perdendo a batalha. As conversas entre eles restringiam-se a assuntos profissionais. Inúmeras foram as vezes em que ela havia tentado uma aproximação, com a esperança de mostrar seu sentimentos pelo bruxo, mas poucas foram as vezes em que conseguira se aproximar, mesmo que para desejar-lhe bom dia.

Hermione já começava a questionar se deveria desistir, mas lembrou-se que era uma grifinória, e decidiu que já estava na hora de tomar atitudes drásticas. Juntando toda a sua coragem e ousadia, decidiu jogar todas as cartas na mesa. Iria se declarar abertamente, abriria seu coração. E se sua tentativa falhasse, ela não retornaria à escola no ano seguinte.

Estavam todos no banquete de encerramento. Ela estava feliz porque a Grifinória havia ganhado o Campeonato das Casas, mas isso certamente tornaria seus planos para depois da festa mais complicados, pois teria que enfrentar Snape de mau humor. Porém isso não a assustava, pelo contrário, já estava mais que acostumada.

O banquete já havia terminado, ela então, após checar que todos os estudantes já estavam em suas salas comunais, desceu para as masmorras. Parou em frente à porta da sala do Snape, encheu-se de coragem e deu três batidinhas. Alguns instantes depois ele abriu a porta, e após ver quem o perturbava, lançou-lhe aquele olhar que ele reservava apenas para alunos como Neville. Mas Snape já deveria saber que não surtiria efeito, então perguntou de forma seca:

- O que você quer, Granger?

- Severo, preciso falar com você. Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Ele apenas se afastou dando espaço para ela passar, depois bateu a porta com um estrondo.

- Então, não vai dizer o que quer? – ele disse de forma hostil.

Neste momento, Hermione percebeu que havia esquecido as palavras que pretendia dizer, começava a sentir-se acuada, porém estava decidida, e num impulso, falou:

- Severo, eu te amo!

- Fora! Não permito esse tipo de brincadeira, Granger – gritou, tomado pela fúria.

- Eu não sairei! Eu não estou brincando, e quero lhe provar isso.

Ele se aproximou dela, decidido a colocá-la pra fora de sua sala, mas ao tocar-lhe o braço, ela se virou de repente e o beijou. Ele tentou recuar, mas o toque suave dos lábios dela o paralisou. Ela, percebendo isso, insistiu no beijo, e ele não mais resistiu. Aprofundaram o beijo, era cheio de ternura e também desejo, um tipo de beijo que Snape nunca havia experimentado.

Os lábios se separaram após alguns instantes. Hermione então olhou fundo nos olhos de Severo e perguntou:

- Você agora acredita que eu não estava brincando?

Severo não precisou usar legilimência para saber que ela dizia a verdade.

- Sim, acredito.

- Ainda bem, já estava a ponto de desistir.

- E por que não desistiu? Ou por que não desiste agora, enquanto há tempo?

- Eu não cheguei aqui para desistir agora, você já deveria saber que eu não desisto fácil.

- Não seja imprudente, Hermione. Você é jovem e eu não sou um homem fácil. Sou um homem marcado, você sabe o que eu fui.

- Eu sei o que você é, lutei ao seu lado, vi sua força, sua coragem. Não me importo com o seu passado e nem com o que os outros pensam. Não, Severo, eu não irei desistir. Eu te amo e lhe mostrarei o que amo em você.

E novamente Hermione o beijou. Severo sentiu-se aquecido de uma forma que ele nunca havia se sentido na vida. Ele já sabia o que amava nela, mas agora ele iria querer descobrir o que ela amava nele. Ficar com Hermione não era apenas ter a mulher amada, mas descobrir que podia ser amado, que poderia haver redenção para sua alma amargurada.

­

* * *

Agradecimentos: a todas as meninas do "Esquadrão da Madrugada" (Fer, Mia, Clau, Roxane, Shey, Andy, Magalud, Bia, Marie, Sandy...) pelo apoio e incentivo para eu começar a escrever. Adoro vocês. Beijos no coração. 


End file.
